As is well known to those skilled in the art, suitable heavier hydrocarbons may be employed as charge stock for various products including lubricating oils, automatic transmission fluids, etc. Commonly, however, it is found that the charge stocks need considerable processing in order to make them suitable as a base oil for such uses. Various processes may be employed to convert these charge oils into base stocks characterized by decreased wax content, decreased pour point, decreased aromatics content, etc.
There is a large body of literature and patents which addresses this area. Typical of these are the following:
Bijward, H. M. J. et al The Shell Hybrid Process, an Optimized Route for HVI (High Viscosity Index) Lube Oil Manufacture paper from Pet. Ref. Conf. of the Jap. Pet. Inst Oct. 27-28, 1986, p16;
Bulls, S. et al Lube oil Manufacture by Severe Hydrotreatment Proc. Tenth World Pet. Congress Vol 4, 1980 p221-8.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,439 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,689 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,516 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,723 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,283 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,711 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,821 PA1 EUR 0 321 299 PA1 EUR 0 321 302 PA1 EUR 0 335 583 PA1 BRIT 1,098,525
Continuing studies are in progress in an attempt to improve the quality of base stocks so that they may be employed as premium motor oils, transmission fluids, etc.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for treating a waxy hydrocarbon such as slack wax to convert it into a product oil containing decreased content of normal paraffins and increased content of isoparaffins. It is another object of this invention to provide a catalyst characterized by the substantial absence of halogens and which thus will have reduced disposal problems when it is spent. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.